


Two Sentence Horror Stories

by BeautyAndStrength



Category: Original Work
Genre: Animated GIFs, Contains disturbing and scary images (duh), Don't Like Don't Read, Gen, Horror, Not that I expect many people to read these, Two sentence stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-08-11 12:16:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 40
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20153446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautyAndStrength/pseuds/BeautyAndStrength
Summary: A collection of two sentence horror stories written by Yours Truly.





	1. Adrift

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote these stories a few years ago and finally decided to post them here. Like I said, I don't think people are really going to care about this as much as compared to any of my fanfictions, but I decided to post them regardless.
> 
> Anyway, when I wrote these I was only going to write three or four stories, but it ended up evolving into twenty stories instead. So far, twenty is all I have, but I wouldn't be surprised if I got inspired to write more, so I'm leaving this one open for more chapters. 
> 
> I decided to give each story its own chapter, rather than putting them all together in one chapter. Because I can. I also added a gif to each story for effect. So be warned; there will be be some creepy visuals ahead.
> 
> Gifs (c) their respective owners

> _I feel something brush against my leg._
> 
> _Now I wish I hadn't chosen to swim alone in open water._


	2. Beat

> _It is warm and juicy and chewy and sticky and has a fatty taste._
> 
> _Who knew that man had such a good heart?_
> 
> _ _


	3. Restless

> _From across the room I see my reflection in the mirror sit up in bed, then turn and look at me._
> 
>   
_I'm still lying down._
> 
> _ _


	4. Good Night

> _I hear him say 'good night' to me in the darkness._
> 
>   
_I scream and start clawing and banging at the inside of the casket when I hear the sound of dirt being dumped on top of it._
> 
> _ _


	5. Bongo

> _Her 5 year old daughter liked to play with her imaginary friend; a clown called Bongo._
> 
>   
_She didn't think anything of it until she awoke one night to the sound of maniacal cackling and saw a clown grinning evilly at her in the door way._
> 
> _ _


	6. Dear Fred

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one doesn't currently have a gif to go with it because I'm having trouble finding one that fits. Trust me, finding one that goes with this story is pretty much impossible. But I'm not going to quit until I do find one, so I may add a gif in later if my search is successful.

> _Dear Fred: my mother is now standing in the living room looking just as beautiful as ever. _
> 
>   
_You're the best taxidermist I know and I thank you for doing me this favor_. 


	7. Watchful

> _It's hard to sleep with a pair of eyes staring at you._
> 
>   
_Especially when you're the only one in the house._
> 
> _ _


	8. Nip

> _I was relaxing one evening with my hand hanging over the arm of the couch when I felt my cat nipping at my fingers._
> 
>   
_Then I noticed that my cat was sitting right next to me the whole time when I heard him start hissing. _
> 
> _ _


	9. Scritch Scratch

> _I woke up at midnight to the sound of nails scratching against glass._
> 
>   
_At first I thought it was some animal or tree branch scratching against the window until I realized that the sound was coming from the mirror in the bathroom. _
> 
> _ _


	10. Blink

> _I stared at the porcelain doll sitting on the shelf._
> 
>   
_I didn't blink but it did. _
> 
> _ _


	11. Bless You

> _She sneezed and heard someone say 'bless you' behind her._
> 
>   
_She turned and saw nothing except the old portrait on the wall staring back at her. _
> 
> _ _


	12. The Visit

> _I looked up and saw his shadowy silhouette watching me from the darkness of the woods, breathing heavy and eyes glowing._
> 
> _This always happens whenever I go visit his grave._
> 
> _ _


	13. Monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually one of my favorites. I'm not sure why. I just like it.

> _I've been having nightmares for weeks about people being eaten by a monster._
> 
>   
_The pile of human bones in my closet has been getting bigger as the nightmares go on._
> 
> _ _


	14. She

> _I asked the bartender at the club where I worked who the woman in the white dress standing in the corner was._
> 
>   
_He gave me a confused look and said "what woman?"_   
  

> 
> _ _


	15. Bed Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the creepiest one to me. Like, I really have no idea what dark abyss of my mind I pulled this from. It gives even me the creeps.

> _I was tucking my daughter in bed when she said "I love you, daddy, and I'll miss you"._
> 
>   
_I told her I would see her in the morning, and she looked me dead in the eyes and said "that's not what the faceless man standing behind you says". _
> 
> _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just FYI, this is not supposed to be Slenderman. Just something evil.


	16. Beauty

> _I always thought she had a beautiful face._
> 
>   
_Why do you think I'm wearing it now?_


	17. It Creeps

> _I feel something crawling up my chest and onto my neck as I try to sleep._
> 
>   
_I think it is a spider, until I feel the rotting fingernails. _
> 
> _ _


	18. Down We Go

> _Alone in the boat, he looks at his reflection on the surface of the lake._
> 
>   
_His reflection smiles before a hand burst out of water and grabs him, dragging him under._


	19. Sister

> _"Brother, I can't sleep" she said as she crawls into bed next to him and presses her ice cold body against his._
> 
>   
_He doesn't have a sister. _
> 
> _ _


	20. Vision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the last story for now. I haven't written any other ones in a few years and I don't know when I will again. It will happen, though. That I am sure of. So until more then, thanks for reading, guys!

> _The eyes are the windows to the soul, they say._
> 
>   
_Hers were already empty when I gouged them out and put them in a jar with the others. _
> 
> _ _


	21. Care for a Swim?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, look at that. A fresh new batch of horror stories for you guys. Looks like my Muse got inspired far sooner than I thought. Like, I'm not even kidding, I started writing these right after posting the first batch on here. Apparently after finally deciding to post the stories here (after abandoning them for 3 years) and receiving such wonderful feedback, my Muse got fired up to make more. Plus, Halloween is coming up, so that helped get my Muse motivated to write more. Believe it or not, I have other ideas for future stories, but decided to only post 20 of them, mostly because I still haven't figured out how to put those ideas into words yet.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the stories, and Happy Halloween!

> _Her rotting, bloated hand wrapped around my throat, dragging me under the water with her._
> 
>   
_I sat bolt upright in bed, relieved that it was just a dream, until I looked up and saw wet hand-prints on the ceiling._
> 
> _ _


	22. Mirror, Mirror

> _He took a second to stop and inspect himself in the mirror before turning and heading out the door._
> 
>   
_He was so preoccupied that he didn't even notice that his reflection never moved. _
> 
> _ _


	23. Electric Bill

> _I spend a lot of money on electricity because I always keep the lights on._
> 
>   
_Not so much because I'm afraid of the dark, but because_ _**it** doesn't like the light. _
> 
> _ _


	24. Feed

> _The News Lady on my TV said the man's corpse had been horrifically drained of blood._
> 
>   
_Gruesome, I know, but I couldn't help it; I was hungry. _
> 
> _ _


	25. Paying Respects

> _She never found funerals to be very fun to begin with._
> 
>   
_Looking into the casket and seeing her own corpse made it even worse. _
> 
> _ _


	26. Peek-A-Boo

> _He heard a creak and turned around to see his grandmother's old ventriloquist dummy sitting on the living room couch, staring at him._
> 
>   
_He wouldn't have been quite as terrified if it wasn't for the fact that he had just locked the dummy in the attic only a minute earlier._
> 
> _ _


	27. Question

> _Everyone knows it's normal to see only one shadow following them around._
> 
>   
_So should I be worried that there are three shadows following me whenever I'm alone in my apartment? _
> 
> _ _


	28. Roommate

> _She heard someone whisper her name in her ear as she tried to sleep._
> 
>   
_She turned to tell her roommate to be quiet and go to sleep, but then remembered that her roommate moved out a month ago and she had been living on her own ever since. _
> 
> _ _


	29. On Repeat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the glorious Stephen King to thank for gifting me with this particular fear. That, or I always had this fear but just wasn't aware of it until he made me aware of it. Either way, it's his fault that I now have this fear. It was his short story _That Feeling, You Can Only Say What It Is in French_ that brought this fear to the surface. So thanks, Mr. King!

> _I woke up Monday morning with an intense feeling of Déjà Vu that wouldn't go away the entire day._
> 
>   
_I woke up Monday morning with an intense feeling of Déjà Vu that wouldn't go away the entire day._
> 
> _ _


	30. Lullaby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I admit, the GIF for this one doesn't 100% match the story. But it's the only GIF I could find that even remotely fits the idea, so until I find a better one, I'll keep this one for now.

> _My mother still sings me to sleep every night._
> 
>   
_Perhaps if I had ripped her tongue out before killing her she would have been quiet for good._  

> 
> _ _


	31. Ting-A-Ling

> _I've been a mortician for 40 years and it's always been customary to tie bells onto the ankles of the corpses._
> 
>   
_Hearing one bell ringing late at night when working alone is terrifying enough, but the night I heard all the bells ringing from inside the cabinets was the night I knew it was time to retire._
> 
> _ _


	32. Dinner Date

> _I decided to invite my ex-boyfriend over for dinner._
> 
>   
_My sister thought it was a bad idea, and she was right: his flesh was too chewy._


	33. Exam Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's really only scary if you've ever been to College and have ever had nightmares about this sort of scenario happening to you. Students everywhere understand that kind of anxiety.

> _I woke up Tuesday morning with a start, remembering that my big history exam was at 9:00 AM._
> 
>   
_The clock says 10:30. _
> 
> _ _


	34. Are You Afraid of the Dark?

> _My brother had been in his room a long time so I went to check on him, only to find him dead on the floor with his throat ripped out when I went in._
> 
>   
_Then the door slammed shut and the lights turned off, leaving me in total darkness before I suddenly heard inhuman growling behind me._
> 
> _ _


	35. Hide-and-Go-Seek

> _He heard giggling coming from under the bed and knelt down to look, finding his only son hiding underneath._
> 
>   
_He was about to ask the boy why he was under there when he heard someone say "daddy, what are you doing?" behind him and turned to see his only son standing in the doorway. _
> 
> _ _


	36. Cornstalk

> _I was taking a shortcut through the cornfield on my way home when I heard rustling behind me and turned to see an old, ragged scarecrow hanging on its post._
> 
>   
_That's weird; it wasn't there a second ago. _


	37. Smile for the Camera

> _I stayed in my grandparents large, Victorian-style house over the summer, and there's this old portrait hanging over the fireplace of a child with a wide, almost manic smile on her face._
> 
>   
_I can't tell if I'm going insane or not, but I swear that smile seems to grow wider and more demonic every day. _
> 
> _ _


	38. Stay Out of the Basement

> _Despite the sign I put up explicitly saying to NOT unlock the basement door and go down, that stupid kid did so anyway, and never came back up._
> 
>   
_Oh well, saves me the chore of having to feed **it** today, I guess._
> 
> _ _


	39. Cat's Meow

> _She was woken up in the middle of the night by the sound of low moaning and looked up to see a dark face with glowing yellow eyes staring down at her._
> 
>   
_She went back to sleep, however, since it was normal for her cat to stand on her bed and stare at her as she slept, completely forgetting that her cat was actually locked outside that night._
> 
> _ _


	40. A Walk in the Woods

> _Everyone knows that when walking in the woods alone at night, you should always stay alert and look over your shoulder to make sure nobody is following you._
> 
>   
_Thankfully for me, none of the girls did that, so catching them was easy, and making sure no one ever finds their bodies again was even easier_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's the last of the second batch. I will definitely keep this open for more chapters, because, as I said, I still have more ideas for future stories. As to how long it will take for my Muse to get motivated to write them, however, is anyone's guess.
> 
> In the mean time, Happy Halloween!


End file.
